roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Starbase
Description Menu|thumb|right|341x341px]] The Starbase or in some cases, Starbases is the center of factions and serves as a spawn point to the players who are in that faction. The Starbase is crucial for factions as they are the places where ore can be dumped, sold, and bought. Many Starbases serve as safe houses for players as they can dock and despawn their Ships. When a Starbase is destroyed, the faction it belongs to is also destroyed, unless the faction owns other bases or Planets. The Starbase generates credits based on the amount of power and territory it holds. At the start of the game, it has 70 credits, or 0 in Arcade. These Starbases are stationary and get a random position on the map. All of these factions and Starbases are color coded. When you walk near the center of the Starbase, you are greeted with the Starbase menu where you can open the ship menu, buy and sell items, teleport to the Mega Base, your ship, or another Starbase, loan credits (which isn't available in Arcade mode), and change faction settings. Even though the Starbase may seem safe, ships docked there may still be damaged. This doesn't apply to the Mega Base. The Starbase has an explosive radius of 100. The new Starbases were changed in size. Docking terminals are now 9 studs wide and 10 studs tall. The floor and ceiling should are both .8 studs in height. The docking point should be perfectly flush and centered on the floor. Starbase Levels A Starbase can be one of 4 levels, higher levels increasing the stats and capabilities of the Starbase. Increasing the Starbase level also allows higher classes of ships to be spawned. The player must also have a certain amount of loyalty to spawn these ships. Level One A newly-created faction will start off with a level 1 Starbase. At this level, the Starbase has only four docks and can only house four players. There are only one floor and a total of 6 turrets, all of which are Heavy Lasers. 4 can be found below the base and two on orbiting satellites. At level one, a Starbase has 5000 shield points and 7000 hull points. Level Two This is the second level for a Starbase. The upgrade costs 3000 base credits and can only be performed by the leader of the faction. There are eight docks and a maximum of six players. There is a teleporter in the corner of the two main Starbase floors that can be used to get to either floor. Smaller ships will always dock at the lower A, B, C, and D terminals, while bigger ships will always dock at the higher E, F, G, and H terminals if given the chance. This level of Starbase has 6000 shield points and 8000 hull points. This starbase level also enables the spawning of Battleships and Battlecruisers. Level Three This used to be the last upgrade level for a Starbase. It costs 6000 base credits to upgrade. Instead of more docks, this upgrade adds a small hangar in between the docking floors, which can be reached by a ladder. This hangar contains four regenerating Fury fighters. There are 18 turrets which include 7 Heavy Lasers, 4 Medium Railguns, and 7 other light flak and laser turrets. The level three starbase has 7000 shield points and 9000 hull points. This starbase level enables the spawning of Dreadnoughts and Carriers. Level Four As of version .61f(?), Starbase can be upgraded to level four. This final upgrade level costs 12000 base credits and adds another 1000 health to both stats, bringing the total up to 8000 shields and 10000 hull points. This upgrade does not appear to add much else. This starbase level enables the spawning of Prototypes. Making a Starbase Wealthy Rich Starbase can keep up with the Economy and quickly level up. Starbases usually stay below 9k credits so if your Starbase can stay above this it can be considered rich. There are several different ways to make a Starbase wealthy. Cash Transfer The method of credits being transferred from other bases, including the Mega Base, to your own Starbase to increase the Starbase credits. * This does not require a Freighter, but it is highly recommended. The freighter buys as much ore as possible from Starbase they look to make credits in the process before selling to other bases for more expensive or for the same price. This way, the only one losing money is the base being sold the ore. Starbases can make over 15k in a single trip. The disadvantages are that ships transferring ore are at risk of being attacked during a war and that the person buying the ore to begin with has to have a decent amount of credits, and bases the ore is being sold to can go bankrupt. Orange Restrictions This strategy is common throughout the world of Galaxy, not to mention easy * This strategy may not make a Starbase rich, but it can help save money. The leader simply places selling restrictions on all of the ore while still allowing people to buy from the Starbase. This helps to stop Freighters from coming and selling the base into bankruptcy. This, however, will not stop miners from dumping ore at the Starbase. Loans This strategy works exactly as it sounds, loans. * Simply making a loan to the base can help keep the money up. This can be done by opening the menu once in the base and giving a loan. This gives 1k credits to the base. These credits come from the player's own credits. After making a loan the base will pay back very slowly until it pays the full amount...and more. The player making the loan charges interest and so gets paid more than they originally loaned. The disadvantages of this strategy is that the player must stay online and in that faction for the loans to continue to pay back. If the Starbase is destroyed before the loan is paid back then the player will not continue to receive money. Disconnecting is a large problem for people who make loans. Most players don't use this strategy because the Starbase could be destroyed and you could lose most of your credits. Trivia * Some Dreadnoughts and Carriers have more health and firepower than lower-level Starbases. * Level 1 Starbase can be used to quickly despawn your ship by jumping on the roof of it, however, this is not possible in levels 2, 3, and 4. * When a base gets destroyed, 15% of the materials housed in the Starbase are left as its wreckage which may be looted. * Was resized in 61h. but it was later reverted due to bugs and other issues. Model]] Model]] Model]] Category:Browse Category:Starbase Category:Game Mechanics